To compensate for errors caused by memory array defects or peripheral defects, NAND flash memory products deploy various countermeasures to detect and correct such errors. Often, these countermeasures adversely affect the performance parameters of the NAND flash memory product. For example, I/O performance, drive capacity, and/or drive endurance may be negatively affected.